


Stargazing and Gummy Bears

by heartyclouds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: A night at Donghyuck’s beach house is a perfect time to eat gummy bears while stargazing.





	Stargazing and Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!! Happy reading <3

The breeze coming from the air conditioner is colder than it should’ve been for this time around. Mark puts his hands inside his jacket pocket in attempt to search for more warmth. He turned his head to the right, watching as he pass hundreds of street lights and miles of fields that seems to have no end with green wild grass covering every inch of it. The shine from the moon and countless of stars decorate the ebony sky. The small bus is speeding along on a relatively fast speed. Mark and Donghyuck finds comfort at the very back of the bus while Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin sat on rows in front of them. Mark sat by the window seat while Donghyuck sat beside him on his left with Donghyuck’s shoulder squished to Mark’s. Only the noisy chatters of his friends and the engine below their feet made a noise, other than that, it would’ve been dead quiet. 

Shifting that Mark had felt from his left made him turn his head. Donghyuck is rummaging through his backpack, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised a little. His expression change not so long after. Donghyuck yanks out a big packet of what Mark is way too familiar with. Donghyuck ripped the packaging open with his teeth before handing it out to Mark with a small, expectant smile.  
“Gummy bears?” He offered. Donghyuck had once said that any trip wouldn’t be a trip without gummy bears. Mark didn’t quite agree with it, he was more of a rocky road kinda guy but he just shrugs and laughs it off with his friends. He smiled at Donghyuck before taking a gummy for himself. Donghyuck looks back at the empty passenger seats on the very front while doing the same thing himself. 

They were on their way out of the city to Donghyuck’s summer house that belonged to his family. It was right when the bell of the last day of school rang that Donghyuck had suggest they should spend the first few days of the glorious summer break on his summer house that’s located near a beach, since his parents decide to choose the “boring choice”, Donghyuck had said, of doing nothing for summer. Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin agreed immediately right after the words came out of Donghyuck’s mouth. Poor Renjun wanted to join but couldn’t because he’s going to China with his family for the holiday. 

At first, Mark thought it wouldn’t be a very good idea to use Donghyuck’s family house for a small sleepover without his parents actually knowing and he said that just a regular stay at Mark’s house would already be enough. But Donghyuck had said that if his parents do know, they wouldn’t let them use it and that a little change of scenario would be fun. Mark didn’t even remember how or why he decided to say yes, but it probably has something to do with Donghyuck’s godly skill of convincing people and Mark’s inability to say no to Donghyuck. Not that Mark is complaining, he loves spending time with his friends and Donghyuck. It’s the thrill he’s worried about. A whole bucket full of “what if”s hangs heavily on the palm of his hand. 

What if Donghyuck’s parents found out? 

What if they got lost?

What if something bad happen to them?

But Mark realized a long time ago that it is a part of why he loves Donghyuck. He loves that Donghyuck wouldn’t stop just because someone said so. It was dangerous, and yet Mark is so in love with it. He was only thinking too much. 

Mark glance at Donghyuck, he is looking at the front of the bus while his jaws work as he chews. His fresh temporarily dyed red hair falls a little bit above his eyes. It’s almost a ritual for Donghyuck to dye his hair red every holiday since the school won’t allow students to dye their hair, and Mark loves it just as much as Donghyuck does. He may look like he’s blankly staring at a random spot, but Mark knows from the way his eyes are glistening and his eyebrows slightly higher than usual that Donghyuck is thinking about something, or maybe deciding. A habit Mark had learnt from all the time he spent with Donghyuck. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mark ask while he gently nudge Donghyuck’s elbow with his. Donghyuck turned his head to Mark, his slightly surprised expression made Mark giggle like a little girl internally. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced by a sly grin. 

“Oh nothing.” Donghyuck chimes. Mark knew Donghyuck too well to know that it isn’t “nothing” when a sly grin is involved.  
“What is it.” Mark presses, wearing a smile of his own.

“You’ll know soon.” Donghyuck continues while he flutter his eyelids, a spurious sweetness color his tone of voice. Mark playfully rolls his eyes deciding to just drop it. Figuring his attempt to know Donghyuck’s thoughts would be fruitless. 

“Are we- Hey! You guys didn’t tell us you were eating gummy bears.” Lucas suddenly popped up in front of them, both of his hands resting on top of his own backrest looking defeated. Donghyuck smiles unashamedly before handing out his hand to give some to Lucas.  
“Did I hear gummy bears?” Came in Jeno’s voice from Lucas’ side.  
“Yes you did.” Lucas chirped. He dips his hand inside the packet of gummy bears and took a handful of gummies. Donghyuck made a sound of complaint but Lucas was quick to return to his normal sitting position, leaving Mark to laugh at Donghyuck’s misfortune. He also heard praises coming from Jeno to Lucas, which makes Donghyuck even more bitter. 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows are furrowed in frustration and his mouth has gone on full pout mode. A handful wouldn’t be much, but a handful by Lucas’ hand is no little amount.  
(Mark secretly wants to thank Lucas for taking the candies because Donghyuck looks so cute when he’s pouting)

“Jaemin seems quite. Where is he?” Mark ask to the two boys sitting in front of him. He saw a hand, most definitely Lucas’, pointing to the left side of the bus, right beside where Lucas and Jeno are sitting. Seems like both of them are too busy eating candies to tell him verbally. Mark’s eyes follow the direction of Lucas’ fingers, landing on a hooded figure who looks very still with it’s arms crossed, undoubtedly to be a sleeping Jaemin. The wretched kid has been complaining ever since they got inside the bus. Something about his rights to sleep comfortably. 

“Why did we leave at night?” Mark wonders aloud, remembering Donghyuck’s words that told them to buy the last bus ride ticket.  
“Just thought that it’ll be fun.” Donghyuck shrugs while he secure the bag of half-eaten gummy bears with a rubber band and shoving it back inside his backpack. “Besides, we got the whole bus to ourselves right?” Donghyuck smiles, putting a thumbs up in front of Mark’s face. Lucas and Jeno shouts words of agreement while Mark shook his head and chuckles, “I guess so.”

 

~

 

After hours of sitting on the hard seat of the bus, they finally made it to their destination. But since it was already late, no cabs were available, leaving them to go to the house by foot. Mark has to admit that he really is tired and he felt like his leg is going to give out any second now because of the lack of movement, and the urge to blame and yell at Donghyuck for making them buy the last bus ride ticket was strong.

But Mark saw Donghyuck’s enthusiasm about their “night stroll” and the way his tired eyes and entire face light up at the thought. How can Mark yell at him when he looked that happy?

Consider Mark, whipped. 

Lucas and Jeno shrugs it off, said that it would actually be funny if they meet a Dracula on their way in the quiet and foreign city. Mark didn’t say anything about that. As for Jaemin though, he’s not quite happy with the night stroll.

“I’m going to kill you Lee Donghyuck.” Jaemin says through gritted teeth. It was not the first threat Jaemin has thrown on Donghyuck. They have been walking for a few minutes now, and there are no lies that all of them are tired. 

“Just a little bit more.” Donghyuck said as he leads them through the dim streets. He sounds unbothered besides the threats that Jaemin had swore upon him.

“You said that ten minutes ago.” Jeno yawns with sleepiness heavy in his voice. 

“Seconded.” Grumbled Jaemin.

Mark couldn’t see Lucas’ face very well, but he could see the way Lucas’ shoulder slumped. Maybe the sugar is finally out of him for good.

“No, for real this time.” Donghyuck looks over his shoulder with a reassuring smile. Something Mark doesn’t see often. 

After a few more minutes of sharp turns and sandy terrains, they finally arrived at the house. Just like Donghyuck said, it is located at the edges of the beach. It looks more like a small villa than a house. Painted in white and looks so fitting for summer. He can hear the melodious sound of the waves from the beach with the quite whistles of the wind together. It is calming. 

Donghyuck unlocked the door with the key he had stole from his parents bedroom. After Donghyuck turn the lights on, Mark can see a wooden dining table with four chairs and a really pretty dark blue table top. In front of it, there’s an L shaped sofa and a coffee table. Under the flight of stairs that leads to a deck instead of a second floor, there is a long table with a TV sat on top of it. On the side, there is a glass sliding door framed with wood. Through the glass door, he could see another wooden dining set and two beach chairs in front of the small rectangular pool. The room smells nice and looks clean even though it seems like nobody was around to tidy the place up. 

“Where are we sleeping?” Lucas ask in awe. His eyes still observing the surrounding.

“On the deck upstairs. There’s an empty space where we could put our junk and stuff.” Donghyuck answered. 

Jaemin waste no time to take his shoes off and went to the stairs. “The house is nice, but I’m still going to kill you when I wake up Donghyuck.” Jaemin said as he climbs the stairs.

Donghyuck snickered and didn’t say anything else. Lucas and Jeno dump their bag on the sofa before taking their sleeping bag out of their backpack. After that, They race to the second floor.

“My spine just rejoiced.” They heard Lucas screamed. “I’m hungry, but sleep is priority so you better make a really good breakfast tomorrow Hyuck.” He continued and they heard a loud shushing that must have come from Jaemin.

“Right.” Donghyuck puts his hand on his hips and looks around the living room. Looking as if he’s remembering delightful memories from the past. His eyes stop their exploration on Mark’s. “You should go to sleep too. Also, the bathroom is there.” He smiles.

“What about you?” Mark ask.

“Stop asking questions and go to sleep. Don’t wait for me.” Donghyuck turns and leaves to a door beside the stairs. Mark smiles affectionately at Donghyuck’s disappearing figure, he sure is his Donghyuck.

After setting his very own sleeping spot beside Lucas and changing into a more appropriate set of clothes for sleeping, he went to the light switch to turn the lights off. He thought of staying up and wait for Donghyuck, but then Donghyuck would smack the back of his head if he did. He probably has something important to do though, so Mark eventually decides to satisfy his need for slumber.

Mark finally understands what Lucas meant about his spine rejoicing, his body seems to relax above the sleeping mat. Even though it’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, it still feels decent. It didn’t took a lot of time for Mark to fall to dreamland.

 

~

 

“Wake up.”

“...”

“Wake up sleepyhead.”

Mark opens his heavy eyelids to be greeted by a grinning Donghyuck right above his face. The room is still dark and surely doesn’t look like it’s morning, why is Donghyuck waking him up then? Mark is really tired and not really in the mood for playing around right now. 

“Donghyuck, what the-“

“Sshhh, you’ll wake the others.” Donghyuck whispers furiously. He looks at Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin who are sleeping peacefully beside Mark and then back to him. “Get up.” With that, Donghyuck stood up and left Mark’s side. Mark rubs his weary eyes and sat. What ever this is, it’s better be important. He got up and followed Donghyuck who’s going to a small door on the corner left. Donghyuck opened the door carefully so it wouldn’t make any unnecessary noises that would wake the others up. 

After Donghyuck opened the door, Mark caught a glimpse on the other side of the door, it seems to lead to a rooftop area. But before could see more of it, Donghyuck suddenly turns to Mark. 

“Close your eyes.” He whispers. 

“What?” Mark tilt his head as he wait for Donghyuck to explain.

Donghyuck forehead creased. “Just close them.” Mark is far too confused and tired to argue and so he obliged. “And don’t even think about peeking.” He could feel Donghyuck grab his left wrist and tug them to guide Mark. As he leaves the door, he could feel the warm summer night wind hits his body and Donghyuck walking to Mark’s back to close the door. They continued a few steps forward before they stop.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Donghyuck announces. Mark heard something in Donghyuck’s voice. Something he never thought would come out of Donghyuck’s lips. Was it doubt? Perhaps he was unassured? About what though?

Nonetheless, Mark opened his eyes and Donghyuck stretches his arms out in a presenting manner. There is a big blue plaided picnic rug laid on the floor with a bunch of fluffy looking pillows on top of it. There is also a plate of gummy bears and two glass of water too. The picnic rug is surrounded by soft circular fairy lights, making the rooftop that was supposed to be brimming with darkness look alight. Mark squint his eyes to look at the object on top of one of the two sitting pillows, it is two small binoculars perched on top of each. 

“Tada~”

Mark looks at Donghyuck and back at the dream-like setting. He is speechless.

“Hyuck, what is this?” Mark ask, he can feel his mouth smiling a big dumb smile.

“I just thought it would be fun to stargaze.” Donghyuck said as he looks down at his own feet. “Do you like it?” He fidgets with his fingers. The same tone that are distant to Mark’s ear. He looks nervous for some reason. 

Donghyuck really set this up for them? He set up a place to stargaze for both of them? His Donghyuck? Did he really just did that? How cheesy. He absolutely loves it. Mark feels like he could die right here, right now. He hugged Donghyuck tightly. He could feel the younger jumped at the sudden contact, but he hugged Mark back nevertheless.

“I love it, Donghyuck.” Mark whispers to his ear. He could feel Donghyuck tightens the hug as an answer. They broke out from the hug and Donghyuck crosses his arms. “You’re supposed to. Unless you want to sleep outside tonight.” He said narrowing his eyes and smirks. Mark smiles at Donghyuck, he looks really kissable just now.

They sat themselves down, Mark on the right and Donghyuck on the left with their shoulders squished together. Just like always. Even from the height that they are in, Mark could hear the soft euphonic sound of the tides singing lullabies to them. The light push of the wind makes them feel like flying every time they close their eyes. The salty scent of the beach that was brought along by the wind is aromatic, making it easy to drift into ataraxy. Lucky for them, it was especially starry tonight. He doesn’t know if it’s because they are in a particular town, or just pure coincidence. Either way, it is beautiful. Spending times alone like this with Donghyuck is gold, it’s rare. In these rare moment they were brilliant, they’re going to be alright. Mark would never want what ever they’re having right now to end. And if it does, he wants to cherish it, keep it forever inside the little box titled “My Sun” at the back of his mind.

“This is what I was thinking about.” Donghyuck said suddenly breaking the silence. Mark turned to Donghyuck, his head is tipped back a little bit while he holds the binocular in front of his eyes. “You know, when you ask what I was thinking about at the bus?”

“Really?” Mark beams. Donghyuck giggles while he nod his head proudly and Mark is in love.

Donghyuck puts down his binoculars and hug both of his bent legs while still staring at the beautiful night sky above them. 

Mark perceive the familiar feeling he felt every time he really looks at Donghyuck. The one that left a pleasant lurch on his stomach and makes his heart leap to his throat. When he saw how ethereal Donghyuck is and how he can be surreal at times, in his cherry-red hair and honey-like skin glory. When he looks like he could be from another universe, making Mark doubts if fairytales are really non existent. Donghyuck still shines even in nightfall, beautifully drenched in moonlight. He looks whimsical as he view the starry night sky. With his twinkling and curious eyes, lips slightly parted in a soft smile. Mark wonders if he can fall even deeper in love with Donghyuck. He sits there looking like he doesn’t belong here. He is a sun shining in twilight.

 

He is Mark’s midnight sun. 

 

The strange simulacrum in front of him looks aberrant and yet so fitting. It was a paradisiacal contrast. Donghyuck never fails to take Mark’s breath away. Even with little things like this.

Donghyuck caught Mark’s gaze. His smile is fading into a surprised expression right before he looks at Mark inquisitively. And maybe, just maybe, he saw Donghyuck’s cheeks goes a shade darker. His eyes, though. His wide dusky eyes are gleaming like he had stole the stars from lady night herself. His eyes looks as vast as the ocean before them. An ocean filled with stars, is the best way to describe it. How exquisite.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow and smirks playfully. The similar smirk he gave Mark the day they had met. Mark could see Donghyuck’s scarlet cheeks. He couldn’t be imagining it this time. “I didn’t tell you to stare at me, I told you to stargaze.”

“I am,” Mark answers softly. It was always stargazing when ever he looks at Donghyuck’s eyes. “I always am.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes with the smirk still on his face. He rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark presses his cheek on Donghyuck’s soft and flocculent hair. 

He wants to stay like this just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you have a good day today or tomorrow <3 :3
> 
> Edit: I wrote another one like this called The Edges of Summer, it’s kind of a chapter two to this :) check it out if you liked this one <3


End file.
